Stay Awake, Dreams Only Last For A Night
by ToxicValentine
Summary: Edward is the new kid in a small town and is used to being an outcast. What happens when the popular, cocky blonde takes an intrest in him?... E&J slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Heyy, so I want to appologise to anyone who was reading Bad Romance and College Romance. I know some of you will probebly hate me for deleting them but this story is to make up for it. I had been trying to write the next chapter for BR for ages and it just wasn't working for me and I decided feck it. So sorry =/.**

**I wanna say a MASSIVE thank you to my amazing beta dtav, for all the help I got in this chapter. Didn't realise how many mistakes there were.**

**Anyways I will finish my rant here and I hope you all enjoy and if you do, you know what to do with the big button at the end xD That right click it and send me some love xD haha**

**Love and Kisses**

**Danni**

**xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I woke up early to the sound of my alarm clock. Way too early. I reached over and hit the snooze button and rolled back over, snuggling into my covers. My bed was blissfully warm and I didn't want to get out of it.

"I don't think so," I heard that little annoying voice chime as she ripped the duvet off me. Shuddering slightly, I reached sleepily for my covers.

"Allliiiccceee!" I whined.

"Get your lazy ass up, I'm not being late for our first day at school." She demanded while fleeing from my room, my duvet still in hand. I huffed and sat up in my bed, turning off my alarm clock before climbing out and heading sleepily into the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to get showered and dressed. As I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror, I ran some product through my hair. I sighed at the mess it was in, it would never sit right no matter how hard I tried. It had a mind of its own and no amount of product in the world was going to fix that. Putting my glasses on, I looked myself over one more time and let out a sigh. Here goes nothing, I guess.

I left the bathroom and the duvet had been put back on my bed and it was sitting perfect. I looked around my new room. The only thing I had bothered to unpack was 3 books and my laptop. My room was still bare looking, so much so you wouldn't think that I had already been living here for 3 weeks. I walked over to the small desk in the corner and picked up my zipper and messenger bag, the contents of which were a half eaten granola bar, a pen, my sketch book, a roughed up copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and my iPod.

I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, laying my bag on the table before turning to the freshly made coffee. I poured myself a cup while pulling on my zipper and took a seat at the table.

"Edward, you are NOT going to school like that are you?" I heard Alice chide at me from the door.

"Yes, Alice. I am," I sighed while taking a sip of my coffee.

"Alice, will you leave Edward alone?" Esme called from the hallway.

"But Mom, look at him. He can't go to school like that! I need to ride in the same car as him," I heard her whine. I looked down at myself, I thought I looked all right. I was wearing a nice pair of black fitted jeans, fair enough they were a little worn out, but they were ok and I had my black shirt on, fair enough it was a bit tight but I thought it looked good on me.

"He looks fine, Alice! Stop being childish!" Esme chided her before coming over to me and placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"It's that zipper. Come on Eddie, at least wear this jacket?" I turned to her and she was holding up the black windcheater jacket she bought me for Christmas last year that I wore once, and only because she made me.

"Fine" I said standing up and pulling the zipper off and replacing it with the jacket. "Happy?" I asked her.

"Very" she said smiling while bouncing slightly on the spot. "You look good, now I can be seen with you. You should have worn your contacts though, now come on or we will be late," she huffed slightly and walked out the room. I groaned and drank the rest of my coffee in one gulp before throwing my bag over my head.

"You look fine darling," Esme said to me before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have a nice day at school".

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I gave her a small smile before heading out the door.

"Hurry up!" Alice sang excitedly from the passenger door. I pushed the button on my keys and the doors unlocked. In under 2 seconds she was in the car, buckled and jumping up and down excitedly. "Edward, hurry up."

I threw my messenger bag into the back seat before climbing in the front. Starting the car, we were finally on our way to school. The ride was silent for the first 5 minutes. I kept my eyes focused on the road but I could see Alice staring at me out the corner. She reached over and tousled my hair.

"Hey! Quit it!" I said slapping her hand away from me.

"Edward, you are a good looking guy you now. Why don't you show it off a little?" She asked me, the curiosity clear in her voice. She seriously thought I was good looking? What planet was she living on?

"Alice, please don't?" I asked her.

"Please don't what Edward? You are! You could always come shopping with me after school. We could get you some new clothes, new shoes, maybe even some new product for that mass of hair you have there." She giggled while tousling it again.

"Will you stop doing that?" I said swatting her hand away again.

"Does it really make a difference? It looks exactly the same as before," she said.

"I know," I huffed.

"Look, Edward. I know how hard it has been for you. Moving in with people you don't know is tough, I know that myself. But you have to start talking more. You are a recluse, the only time we see you is in the mornings then not again until dinner. You just sit in your room all day, it isn't healthy. Please Edward, come out shopping. It will be fun, get some fresh air about you!" She said to me in a serious tone.

"Alice," I sighed. "If I go shopping with you after school will you shut up?"

"Yes," she said in a happy tone.

"Then okay, I will go shopping with you after school." I glanced over at her and she had a shit eating grin on her face then she made a small zipping and locking motion before throwing the invisible key over her shoulder. I shook my head slightly and focused back on the road. True to her word, she didn't speak again until we pulled into the car park at Forks High School. It looked very different from the high school we were at in Alaska. It was an old fashioned building, red sandstone and there were several different buildings facing us. I parked the car and we both climbed out. As expected, all eyes were on us. Well actually, all eyes were on Alice. I just stumbled around in the backseat until I found my messenger bag then locked the door before marching away quickly.

Thats when I felt it. You know that feeling. When you know someone is watching you? I tried to keep my eyes focused to the front office but the feeling just got heavier and heavier. Like it was burning into the back of my head. I couldn't take another second of it. I turned round abruptly and my eyes focused on his. He was parked across the lot and he was staring right at me. Even from this far distance I could see how blue his eyes were. His blonde curls fell down around his face and a small smirk played on his lips. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Holy Shit! What the hell is wrong with me. It took all I had to peel my eyes away from his. I ducked my head down and took that chance to turn around and rush toward the main office. Alice hard on my heels. She caught up to me at the door.

"Edward, what the hell was that all about?" She asked me as we walked together up to the main desk.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I mumbled to her before turning my attention to the woman behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Alice Cullen. We are new and we were told to come here for timetables and maps?" I asked the woman behind the desk. I could see Alice out of the corner of my eyes, her hands resting on her hips and one of her eyebrows cocked questioningly at me. I knew she wasn't going to let this drop anytime soon.

"Ah yes!" The woman said. "I have your timetables here and I will go get you both copies of the maps." The woman handed us our timetables then disappeared into the back.

"Edward, you look like you've just se.."

"Do you want me to come shopping with you today?" I asked her, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, of cou…"

"Well drop it then, or it won't happen!" I told her.

"Fine!" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest as her lip pouted out slightly.

"Do you have to act so childish every time you don't get what you want?" I asked her a little too harshly. Thankfully the woman came back with the maps at that point so I didn't have to put up with her yelling at me for being a dick.

"Thank you for your help," I gave the woman a small smile and I saw her flush red. I turned to leave with Alice by my side.

"You know it's not fair how you do that to women. She is old enough to be your mother and you are making her gush like a 14 year old who just had their crush say hi to them in the hallway!" Alice was apparently pissed at me. I could tell by the tone of her voice.

"What class do you have first?" I asked, hoping to get her to cheer up a bit.

"Trig, building A," she told me a small smile playing at her lips. I knew how much she loved Trig. The little brat was a brainiac no doubt.

"Well I am in Spanish, building C. If I don't run into you beforehand, meet me in the cafeteria at lunch okay?" I knew it was useless asking her this, I knew she would be in with a crowd of people by then and I would be sitting by myself as usual.

"Okay, have fun!" She sung excitedly before heading towards building A. "Oh, and Edward?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Please, try and smile. School isn't as bad as bad as you are making it out to be," She smiled a toothy grin before disappearing into the small crowd of people.

* * *

My first four classes passed by quicker than I had expected. I sat at a free table with the apple and bottle of water I just purchased and pulled out my book. Dumping my messenger bag on the floor I started reading. It wasn't long before I saw Alice enter with a group of people and sit with them at a table at the opposite side of the lunchroom. Just as I expected, I was alone yet again. I don't know why Carlisle and Esme thought it would be any different in a smaller town. Everything was exactly the same. Alice was popular, I was an outcast, Carlisle was a doctor and Esme was a stay at home mom. Now really what the hell was the point in moving all this way just to do the exactly the same as what we were doing before? It was fucking pointless if you ask me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise I was being stared at. Yet again, I felt the weird burning sensation I felt before in the parking lot and I froze. It was so much more intense this time. I tried hard to focus on my book. I glanced up through my glasses and realised he was sitting at my table. The guy who was staring at me in the parking lot was sitting all but four feet away from me, his eyes focused intently on my face. I folded the corner of the page I was reading and closed my book. Taking a deep breath I looked up and into those gorgeous eyes of his.

Wait! Wait! Wait! Did I just say his eyes were gorgeous? What the hell dude! Shake it off!

But damn they are gorgeous eyes!

He is so relaxed. Every inch of him screamed confidence. He was such a cocky bastard, I could see that straight away. But really why shouldn't he be cocky? He is a good looking guy. It is okay for me to say another guy is good looking when he so obviously is. Right? That stupid little smirk he had earlier spread over his face.

"Hello, Edward" his voice was like silk and had a southern twang to it.

I gave him a small smile before opening my bottle of water and taking a sip. It didn't surprise me that he knew my name. There were just under 300 students at this school and news travelled fast, especially if someone new moves to town. All these small towns are the same.

"Jasper," He said extending a hand towards me. I looked at it for a second before placing my hand in his. As soon as our skin touched it felt like there was a thousand little bolts of lightening shooting up my arm and I tried to pull my hand back. Jasper gripped onto it harder, pulling me forward slightly. He sat forward until his face was just inches from my own. I saw his eyes slowly work their way down to my lips then back up to meet mine and my breath hitched at the back of my throat.

"Pleasure," He drawled huskily at me before letting my hand go and sitting back into his chair.

I nodded before returning my attention back to my bottle of water. I don't want to look at him. I do not want to look at him. I started picking at the label on my water bottle nervously. Why was he sitting here? No one ever sat with me. You would think that every student, including my own sister, sitting at the opposite side of the lunch hall would be a big enough hint of how much of a loser I am.

"Yano, they say that's the first sign of being sexually frustrated?" Jasper said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked, what the hell is this guy talking about.

"Oh my god, you do have a voice!" He faked astonishment and sat forward again resting his elbows on the table. "They say picking at labels is the first sign of being sexually frustrated," he explained. "Are you sexually frustrated Edward?" He asked me. I looked up at him and he gave me a wink before standing up.

"I gather this is all I am going to get from you today?" He walked around the table and I felt his breath fan over my ear.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why is this guy so close to me?

Personal Bubble! Personal Bubble! Personal Bubble!

"Tomorrow, you ARE having lunch with me and you WILL talk to me. I want to know all about Edward Cullen," I felt his finger tips brush lightly against the hair at the bottom of my neck. "See you later, Darlin'."

As soon as I felt his presence leave the room I let out a deep breath.

Who the hell was this guy and why did he come and talk to me even though no one else bothered? Even more to the point why the hell is he making me feel the way I do everytime he is around?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey guys, wow! haha thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or added it to their alerts, means alot to me guys.**

**This chapter is practically chapter one but from the life of Jasper. Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

**I wanna say a big thank you to all the girls I have been WCing with, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have got any of my writing done.**

**I wanna say an even bigger thank you to my lovely beta Denise. The amount of crap she has to put up with in my stories I'm surprise she is still agreeing to beta haha Thank you so much hon, you're the best 3 xD**

**Anyways, I'll shut up and let you get on with the important stuff.**

**Love and Kisses**

**Danni**

**xxx  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Yo, Dude! Wake up!" I heard Emmett's voice boom over at me followed by a football bouncing off my head. Trying to sit up I noticed I couldn't. There was someone weighing me down. Managing to open one eyelid I peeked down at who was wrapped around me. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the beauty.

"Yeah, dude. You picked a good one this time. Now wake his ass up, kick him out and get your ass in that shower," Emmett complained before hi-tailing out my bedroom door. I loved Emmett to bits but living with him was a pain in the ass. I don't honestly don't know why I agreed to buying this place with him. Looking at the beauty that was still sleeping soundly, his head resting on my chest, I couldn't help but wonder why I was like this. Every time I go out it is the same story. We go to a bar, I say I'm just there to hang out with friends and nothing more, I get approached by a cutie and my body says yes while my brain says no. I dance with them, we both get drunk, we come back here and I fuck their brain's out. Wake up in the morning, kick them out, shower and school. That is my daily routine.

Letting out a sigh I decided getting this over and done with now would be best. Giving my mystery beauty a small kiss on the forehead I saw a lovely smile spread over his lips. Oh how I felt bad that it was about to be shattered in 5, 4, 3...

"Hey babes, I need to get ready for school," I watched as his eyes shot open. Yeah that pretty much done it. He sat up and looked at me, shock evident on his face.

"You say, what now?" he asked. Oh he was a cutie right down to that sexy accent of his.

"I said, hey babes, I need to get ready for school?" It came out more as a question.

"School? Fucking School! What age are you?" He all but yelled at me.

"Seventeen," I answered shrugging my shoulders. He let out a loud laugh.

"Holy shit! I'm going to prison! Great Mike, well done!" He muttered to himself while standing up and pulling his clothes on. I sat and watched him from my bed. I definitely done good last night.

"Mike?" I asked innocently.

"What?" He snapped at me, his back to me. Fuck! He sounds pissed! I got up from my bed and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist he tried to wriggle free. Tightening my grip I lay a kiss on his back and he started to relax a little.

"Baby, you do realise I said I was seventeen?" I asked him laying a few more kisses up his back.

"Yeah, you are jail bait love," He whispered but leaned back against me.

"You do realise I've been legal for over a year," I told him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Love, I'm twenty-four. You are seventeen. It's wrong." He whispered as I kissed along his shoulder and up the side of his neck.

"You weren't saying that last night," I mumbled into his neck while grinding my cock against his ass. He let out a low groan and his head lolled back against my shoulder. "Anyways, I need to get ready. Unless you fancy joining me in the shower?" He let out a small laugh before turning around to face me, his arms wrapping around my neck.

"As tempting as that sounds love, I have work at 9, so I really should head home."

"Okay, your loss," I joked with him. I flashed him my signature misshapen grin and his lips caught mine.

"Bye, honey," he said to me while pulling away from me and grabbing his shirt off the floor.

3...

2...

1...

He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Hey, Jasper?" I looked up at him and cocked my eyebrow questioningly. "I will see you again, soon." He finished with a wink and left.

"No. No Mike, you won't." I said to the empty room.

* * *

I pulled up into the car park of my high school and looked around at the buildings. Oh the joys, back at this shit hole once again. I removed my helmet and sat it on the bike in front of me. This bike was my sixteenth birthday present and it is my pride and joy. My Suzuki GS500F. Running a hand through my hair, I scanned the car park for Emmett, who apparently hadn't arrived yet but my eyes fell to the silver Volvo parked a few spaces away from the main office. Well my eyes weren't really drawn so much to the car, more so to the hot piece of ass that was hanging out the backseat. God that was a fine ass. I don't recognise that little pixie standing outside the passenger door talking to Taylor though.

They must be the new folk. Doctor Cullen and his family who had just moved into the old McKendrie's place just outside of town. I'm sure I heard people talking about their daughter Alice, out-going, a little bit weird but smoking hot. Well, so I've heard. So that means that fine piece of ass that is hanging out the backend of that care belongs to Edward Cullen. No way. Everyone said he was quiet, a loser.

My eyes stayed locked on him as he emerged from the car. Well, fuck me gently Master Cullen! On second thought, don't be gentle at all. No way could this guy be a loser! Look at him for pete's sake! That unruly bronze hair was just screaming for my hands to be tugging on it, and those lips. Damn those lips! So sexy how that bottom lip pouts out a little more than the top. Those jeans, how they hug his ass perfectly and that tight little jacket he has on. God I know it's cheesy but I really wanted them on my bedroom floor and I wanted them there right fucking now!

I kept watching as he walked away from me and when I saw his whole body tense, I knew he could feel my heavy stare on him. I wanted him to turn round. I wanted him to see me. As if my prayers were answered he stopped and spun around abruptly, his eyes locking on mine straight away. Giving him my signature smirk, I watched his mouth fall open slightly. Those emerald green eyes were glowing behind those thick rimmed glasses of his. I could feel myself growing hard and I took a deep breath to relax myself. Under his stare, I felt vulnerable and I didn't fucking like it. Fuck me! This guy is making me hard just from his stare alone. What the hell was wrong with me?

I saw his chest rise quickly, his breathing increasing. All the emotions running through those eyes, I didn't know what one was more prominent. Confusion? Anger? Fear? Lust? His jaw clenched slightly before he ducked his head down, turned and practically ran the rest of the way to the main office. Alice was following behind, glancing over at me a few times on her way. She turned to me once she reached the door and I gave her a smile and a small wave. She blushed a light shade of pink before she ducked in the door behind Edward.

"Dude, you sure you aren't straight? You got that gal flushing easy enough." I heard Emmett say. I hadn't even noticed him standing beside me.

"Nah, it's just my amazing good looks. It's her brother that's got my blood rushing down south," I told him, my eyes still focused on the door to the main office.

"Who? Where is he?" Emmett asked over-enthusiastically.

"He's in the main office and the way you are going on I'm starting to wonder if you are really straight?" He gave my arm a soft punch and I looked over at him smiling. I knew it was safe enough now to stand up without Jasper Junior getting an audience.

"Why do you have to be stealing all the girls from me anyway? I have a reputation to uphold I don't want you stealing it away from me," He joked with me as we made our way to the class.

"Dude, it's a bit horrible how you say I am stealing girls away from you when you are dating my sister!" I cringed at the thought.

"Haha man! You know what I mean!" He said while punching my arm again lightly. "I'll see you lunch" he said before ducking into his classroom before I could hit him back.

* * *

Like everyday last year, I met Emmett outside P.E and we made our way to lunch together. Before we even got through the door, Rosalie ran up to Emmett and quite literally wrapped herself around him. Rosalie was my twin. You could tell by the eyes and hair alone that we were twins. Walking right past, and deliberately ignoring them I sat at the table with our usual group of friends. Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Lauren - who made it her life's goal to get me in bed, Eric and Ben.

"Hey man, your gig was great last night. When are you playing again?" Ben was the first to greet me when I sat down between him and Lauren.

"Thanks a lot, it's great you came along. I think we are playing again next week, just waiting on Lee getting back to us. You coming along?" I asked him, trying hard to ignore Lauren leaning closer to me with her tits almost falling out her top. Put them away girl, how many times to I have to tell you? I'm gay! 

"Yeah man, of course!" He answered me and I felt Lauren's hand rest on my knee. I stood up abruptly and the whole table fell quiet and looked at me. Smiling at them I tucked my chair in.

"I'll see you later man" I said giving Ben a pat on the shoulder. Leaning over I whispered into Laurens ear "How many times do I need to tell you before it will sink into that thick skull of yours? I'm gay Lauren, I do not find your tits attractive so please, for the love of god put them away before I puke. And I fucking dare you to touch me again. If you do you'll see what happens. Happy Whoring" I finished in a cheerful tone then made my way to the door.

I had my hand on the door, ready to leave when I saw Edward sitting at the table right next to me. I looked him up and down once before looking back at my hand. I really should leave. If I asked to sit with him, he would probably say no and tell me to piss off. He looks busy anyway, I mean he's reading his book. Dude, what the hell. Look at that book. It's obvious he has read it so many times that he could probably read it to you without opening a page. Taking a deep breath I let my hand drop and I walked the few feet over to him. He didn't even acknowledge me. I looked over at the table I had been at and noticed his little sister sitting with Rosalie and Angela, deep in conversation. Lauren was looking over at me, death glare at full force. Giving her a small smile I sat down at the table opposite Edward. He still hadn't noticed me so I sat back, folding my arms and just watched him as he read. His beautiful eyes were skimming over each page. Man! Is he fuckable or what? I watched him intently, those thick rimmed glasses hanging low on his nose, his whole body hunched over his book. His lips moved slightly with each word he read, it took all I've had to not jump over the table and smack the lips on him. Suddenly his eyes and lips stopped moving. He let out a breath before his eyes flicked up to mine. Looking away quickly I saw him take a deep breath before dog earing the page he was on and closing his book. His hands rested on top of it for a few seconds and I saw him tense up even more .

His eyes flicked back up to mine hesitantly. Fuck his eyes were breathtaking! I tried to keep my exterior calm while my heart was eager to escape it's confines. It is beating that hard, fuck! What is this guy doing to me? I have never felt this before, not with anyone. I could see everything flash in his eyes. Confusion, fear, and the one that stood out from all the others, curiosity. I flashed him my signature smirk and I saw him take in a sharp breath. I don't even think he realised he had done it.

"Hello, Edward," I said. My voice sounded a lot more calm than I was expecting. He gave me a small smile before opening his water and taking a sip.

"Jasper," I introduced myself while holding my hand out. He stared at it for a few seconds before tentatively placing his in mine. As soon as his skin touched mine it felt like there was a fire rushing through my body, starting from the hand he was holding. He felt it too. The look of shock that spread over his face, I knew he felt it too. He tried to pull his hand back but I didn't want to let him go. I gripped his hand tighter and pulled him toward me while leaning forward. His face was just inches from mine, those deep mysterious eyes were wide and staring into mine just inches away. I let my eyes trail down to the glasses that were still perched at bridge of his nose then further to those gorgeous lips of his. Two inches. Two inches is all I have to move to have those gorgeous lips on mine. Two inches and I would get to taste the sweetness of his mouth.

"Pleasure." My voice was full of lust. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why the fuck didn't you kiss him! I let his hand go and sat back into my chair. He nodded once before averting his eyes to his bottle of water, his fingers picking at the label.

It reminded me of when me and Emmett were younger. I used to peel the labels off of bottles all the time and he would always take the piss out of me. Saying peeling labels off bottles was a sign of being sexually frustrated. Of course this was probably just an excuse to get at me because I was a virgin and he wasn't. I let out a small laugh at the memory.

"Yano, they say that's the first sign of being sexually frustrated?" It left my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. A face palm would be perfect right about now.

"Excuse me?" I heard him say. Oh fuck me! His voice was just as sexy as the rest of him. He wasn't from anywhere near here but I couldn't quite place his accent. I was taken aback that he actually spoke to me. He hadn't said a word to me since I've been sitting here.

"Oh my god, you do have a voice!" I faked astonishment. I couldn't help the sarcasm that was laced in my voice. It is who I am. Sarcasm comes naturally to me. I leaned forward resting my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. "They say picking on labels is the first sign of being sexually frustrated. Are you sexually frustrated Edward?" I said again and waited for him to say something else but nothing came. He looked up at me a few moments later and I gave him a wink before standing up and pushing my chair in.

"I gather this is all I am going to get from you today?" I asked him and he just started at the table. I let out a sigh and walked around to behind his chair. Leaning forward I let my nose brush over his ear lightly "Tomorrow, you ARE having lunch with me and you WILL talk to me. I want to know all about Edward Cullen."

My hand came up of it's own accord and I let it run lightly through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

I have to get out of here now before I fuck him over this table!

"See you later, Darlin." I whispered before turning and all but running out of the room.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What the hell was I thinking? I touched the guys hair! He must think I'm a fucking creep!

I took a deep breath and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out a flipped it open.

'Hey Jazzy. Just a heads up. I saw you talking to Edward, just thought I would let you know he is in your next two classes and Alice thinks you're cute. Haha. I'll leave it for you to tell her you are gay cause I don't want a new chick crying on my shoulder. On second thought, that would'nt be too bad haha. Anyways yeah, just a warning bro. - Em x'

'Cool bro thanks. I think I am going to go see the nurse. I can't stand being around him for another 2 hours. I will end up raping him in the middle of Music. Poor guy. Later bro - J x'

I shoved the phone back in my pocket and headed for my bike. I don't understand what is happening to me and I don't understand why Edward fucking Cullen was doing it to me. For some reason I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to know what makes him tick. I wanted to know how I could get to him. I wanted to know how I could get him. I wanted to know all about his childhood. I wanted to know all about his present and I most importantly wanted to know what's in his future.

I want to know absolutely EVERYTHING about Edward Cullen. And it is scaring the shit out of me.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you all enjoied it.**

**Okay my lovelies you know what to do xD Send a girl some love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Heyy guys, sorry it's been a while. Couldn't concentrate on writing. Easily distracted haha xD**

**Wanna say a big thank you to my wonderful beta dtav for putting up with all my horrible mistakes. You're the best hon 3**

**Anyways, nothing much more to say in this for a change. So I hope you enjoy. ;)**

**Love and Kisses**

**Danni**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Oh Edward, please buy this one. It will look so cute on you!" Alice squealed at me while throwing another shirt on top of the pile I was already carrying.

"Alice! Don't you think I have enough?" I stumbled to keep up with her. I tried to push my glasses up with my shoulder but it wasn't working for me.

"No, you need to try them on Edward. Oh these jeans will go great with that green shirt," she squealed again before running down the aisle. This is why I never go shopping with Alice. When I go shopping, I know exactly what I want and where to find it. I go in, buy it, then I'm right back out again. But not Alice, she could last about 5 hours in one shop.

"Well can we please go to the fitting rooms then? Please, Alice?" I couldn't believe I was begging but I was desperate, I'd do anything.

"Okay, okay. Come on." She grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me towards the fitting rooms. She pushed me inside one and followed me in. I tuned out as she separated all the clothes into small piles of what would go well with what. After she skipped it I tried on all the outfits one at a time, but not before showing her every single one of them though.

"Edward, I'm sorry about not sitting with you at lunch. Rosalie wanted to talk to me about some things. I looked for you when we were done and you were talking to her twin, Jasper." She said as she swatted at my hand and handed the cashier her bank card. I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow but she waved her hand at me and flashed me a small toothy grin.

Alice was silent all the way to the car, and to be honest it was scaring me a little.

"Okay Alice, spill. What's wrong?" I asked her after I climbed in and closed the door.

"Well, I wanted to know what you and Jasper were talking about at lunch. Are you going to be hanging around with each other at all? Are you, well, friends?" she asked me curiously.

"Uh. Well I wouldn't say we were friends, we didn't really talk about much if I'm being honest." I told her trying to avoid going into more. I didn't want her to know about the in compulsory lunch I had with Jasper tomorrow, or the fact that when I touched him it made me want to be as far away from him but be as close to him as possible at the same time. I especially didn't want her to know that when he ran his fingers through those little straying pieces of hair at my neck it made my dick twitch. No, I definitely didn't want ANYONE to know about that.

"So, you both just sat at the table together for half an hour not saying a word to each other?" She pushed at me.

"Well, he introduced himself, said it was a pleasure meeting me. Took the piss out of me a bit. Told me we would have lunch again tomorrow, then left. You happy now?" I asked her and a smile broke across her face.

"So you will be seeing each other again then? And Edward?" She asked while placing her hand on my shoulder. "I think the fact he wants to have lunch again with you means he wants to be friends with you." She laughed and bounced a little in her seat.

"You like him don't you?" I asked her and she blushed slightly before looking out the window. "Thought so!" If only she knew.

* * *

Looking myself over in the mirror I let out a deep breath. I have no idea why I was so nervous for today. I wanted to make a good impression on Jasper and I have no idea why. I mean I will only be spending an hour max. with Jasper but I was nervous. My palms were sweating slightly just thinking about it.

When I came home last night Esme and Carlisle were over the moon that I, not only went shopping with Alice, but I managed to survive it for 4 hours. I decided on wearing the dark stonewash jeans she threw at me before dragging me to the fitting rooms. She said they would look cute and I will admit they do look damn good on me. They fit me that perfectly you would think they were tailored. With them I decided on my black pullover t-shirt that hugged my body nicely, showing off my biceps slightly. That's right people, geeks work out too.

I ran some product through my newly cut hair. Yeah, Alice went all out yesterday. My hair seemed to be as tame as it would ever get, it almost looked as though it was meant to be unruly. Placing my glasses down on the side, I popped open my contacts case and put them in. Giving myself another once over I let out another deep breath and headed down stairs.

I heard Alice whistle as I entered the living area and she passed me my jacket and messenger bag. No matter how hard she tried yesterday, I would never buy a new bag. I would be heartbroken if I was without my bag. She handed me a travel mug filled with coffee before smiling a big smile at me.

"Damn, Edward! Now! Now you are my brother!" she laughed giving me a hug. I couldn't help but join in her laughter. When I looked up I saw Esme standing beaming at us from the door. I felt for Esme. She tried so hard for me and Alice to get along with each other. I suppose seeing us like this is what she has always wanted. Flashing her a wide smile, I saw the tears well up in her eyes.

Walking over to her, I hugged her tightly before giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "Bye Mum."

"Oh, Edward!" She said giving me another tight hug. "Have a good day at school sweetie."

* * *

All through the day I couldn't help but think about lunch. I don't know what it was about Jasper that had me feeling like this and if I'm being honest with myself, I don't think I want it to go away.

Walking into the lunch hall, I bought a bottle of water before sitting at the same table as yesterday. Taking a few deep breaths and a sip of water I waited for Jasper.

A few minutes later I saw him enter the lunch hall with Tyler, a guy in my English class. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him and, as if sensing me staring at him, Jasper's head turned and his eyes caught mine. I saw his mouth fall open slightly as his eyebrows rose. Tyler stopped talking to him mid sentence and glanced over in my direction. I gave him a small smile before turning my attention back to Jasper.

Tyler hit Jasper's shoulder lightly before heading away from him. My eyes never left Jasper's as he walked over to the table I was sitting at and sat down.

"Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" He asked me as he sat down next to me. I smirked at him before my eyes left his and focused on my water bottle.

"I don't think so Edward. Not this time." He said to me while snatching my bottle away from me.

"Hey man come on. Give me my water back!" I tried to grab for it but he put it behind his back and flashed me a toothy grin.

"Well, that's a start." He said and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Fuck, why is he such a dick? Why do I like that he is a dick?

"So, Edward." He started, leaning more towards me. I hadn't realised how close he was to me until I felt his knee brush lightly against mine. I tensed slightly but relaxed when I felt that hot sensation run up my leg then spread over my body. Letting out a sigh, I relaxed further into my chair.

"Tell me about yourself," Jasper finished as he moved his face into my line of vision. That fuck hot smile spread across his face, his knee still touching mine.

"My name is Edward Masen. The Cullen's adopted me about 3 years ago. I just moved here from Alaska but I'm originally from LA, hence the messed up accent. I am seventeen years old and I have a great passion for music and English Literature." I told him the basics of my life. He didn't need to know about the ins and outs of it. He nodded at me, knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of me.

"You like music?" I nodded in reply to his question. "Me too man, you play?" He gave me a smile. I knew what he was doing. Taking something we both had in common and running with it. I mean, seriously, how could I pass up a chance to talk about music?

"Yeah, I play guitar, piano and I sing." I couldn't help but smile as his eyes lit up.

"Me too, maybe I could hear you play sometime. Maybe even jam together?" That sexy ass grin spread over his face and I had a sudden urge to kiss him.

_Whoa! Wait a fucking minute!_

_Dude! Kiss him?_

_What the hell?_

_Oh shut up Edward! You know he is hot!_

"That would be really great," I said to him. Not realising that we had somehow moved closer together. I let my eyes scan over his face. Every inch of it was perfection. I watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips slightly and fuck me did I want to kiss him right now. Jasper's face inched closer to mine and my breathing picked up.

"Hey!" I heard Alice chime as her tray landed on the table in front of us. I let out a sigh and sat back into my chair.

"Hey, Alice. Jasper this is my sister Alice. Alice, Jasper." I said while Jasper put my water bottle back in front of me. I started picking at the label again as she sat down next to Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett took the seats across from us, knowing smiles on their faces, with a little added wink from Rosalie, I just smiled and kept my eyes on my water.

The rest of lunch went through pretty quickly. We all sat in idle chit chat. You could tell Rosalie and Jasper were twins, they had the same striking blue eyes, the same cute little button nose and the same wavy blonde hair. The only thing that changed through the lunch hour was Jasper. No one else could see where his hands were. While aimlessly flirting with my sister, his hand was busy rubbing my knee and squeezing my thigh every now and again. It was hard to concentrate on my water bottle to say the least. If it bothered me, I would have moved his hand. But it didn't, and it felt good. I was scared but I was loving every way Jasper was touching me and I wanted more. I wish Alice hadn't come when she had, if she hadn't we would have kissed. If she hadn't ruined it, I would have gotten to have tasted the sweetness of Jasper on my tongue. I was pulled out of my reverie by Jasper's lips brushing over the shell of my ear, his hot breath washing over it.

"Bell rang Darlin." He whispered and I noticed the lunch hall was nearly empty.

"Sorry." I whispered back to him.

"Don't be. You had the most adorable little frown on your forehead," His voice was thick and husky, "What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Kissing you," I whispered before standing up and grabbing my bag. Heading for the door I heard his footsteps coming up behind me. I quickened my pace as I all but ran through the door and towards my music class.

"Hey, Edward! Wait up!" I heard Jasper shout behind me as I kept running through the school. I thought I would never have made it to my music class before he caught me but I did. Just as I was about to walk through the door I felt him grip my shoulder and he yanked me back, throwing me against the wall at the opposite side of the corridor.

"Edward, what the hell?" He let out a giggle. His body was brushing lightly against mine and I felt my jeans get suddenly tighter. "You always say shit like that then run off before you get to try it out?"

"I don't say shit like that at all," I let out a small laugh before frowning and looking down. He tipped his head forward until his eyes caught mine.

"Darlin, your pretty mouth shouldn't cuss," He said giving me a toothy smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He took a step closer to me, his eyes boring into mine. Silently asking the question that we both knew the answer to. His hands gripped my hips roughly as he pushed me hard against the wall, his mouth crashed against mine. His lips were hungry as they moved with mine. One of my hands gripped onto the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me as the other tangled in his hair. I felt his tongue brush over my bottom lip and, before I knew what I was doing, his tongue was exploring my mouth before delving into a battle for dominance with my own. His hands gripped tighter on my hips and I realised then what I was doing. Not only was I having my first kiss, but I was having my first kiss with a guy. And not just any guy, it was with Jasper. Why was I kissing him? I have no idea. Was I enjoying it? Hell fucking yes!

"Hale! Cullen! Save it for after my class please!" Before my brain could even process what was happening, Jasper pulled back from me. His eyes, now darkened to a deep azure, were boring into mine and I couldn't break the gaze. We were both breathing heavily and his face was still so close to me, I could feel his fanning over my face.

"Get in the class boys! NOW!" I heard Mr Davies shout, bringing me back to reality. My eyes shot to my teacher before they fell to the floor. I pushed past Jasper and all but ran into the class. My stomach felt like it was turning inside out and I automatically felt sick. I just kissed a guy. I just kissed a guy and I liked it. I kissed a guy, liked it and got caught by my music teacher. Fuck!

I took my seat at the back of the class and watched as Jasper walked in with the teacher and walked to the back of the class, taking the empty seat next to me. This could not be happening. Why the hell is he here? I need to think. I wish he would just leave me alone. My life was fine until he came into it. I kept to myself and then one arrogant prick walks into my life and he's screwing it all up for me.

"Edward, are you okay?" I heard Jasper whisper to me.

"Leave me alone!" I hissed back at him.

"What's wrong Darlin?" He whispered quieter than before.

"You! Jasper, you are what's wrong! J… Just leave me alone!" I saw the hurt pass over his face before it was replaced with an emotionless mask. I instantly regretted what I had said. Technically I was telling the truth, he was what was wrong with me, but I didn't want him to leave me alone. I wanted him to stay as close to me as humanly possible and it was scaring the shit out of me. I watched him as his eyes focused on the teacher and the board at the front of the class. His hand doodling aimlessly on his notebook in front of him. God, please stop me from what I am about to do.

I reached a shaky hand over to him and let it rest on his knee under the table. He glared at me before reaching under and moving my hand away. Letting it drop by my side, I looked back down at the floor. God, you SUCK!

I reached over and put my hand on his knee again earning myself another glare. When he reached to remove my hand again I grabbed hold of it, my fingers intertwining with his. I watched his face change as he looked at our hands linked together under the table. Leaning forward I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I truly am, I did not mean to hurt you. Please forgive me?" I don't know why I was begging for him to forgive me but deep inside me, I truly hoped he would. He pulled his hand away from mine and I felt the sudden loss. The heat that shot around my body every time Jasper touched me was becoming more and more familiar to me and I longed for it.

Reaching over and gripping onto the bottom of my chair, Jasper pulled me closer to him. Grabbing hold of my leg, he squeezed it hard then started massaging my thigh roughly. He leaned closer to me and my breathing was coming out ragged.

"Forgiven Darlin." He whispered against my lips before placing a small kiss there.

"Hale! I've warned you!" I heard Mr Davies shout from the front of the class. Every student in the class turned around to stare at us as soon as Jasper's name left his lips. Of course Jasper was a lot faster than I gave him credit for and he was sitting normally before anyone had a chance to see us kiss.

"Sorry, Sir," He said sarcastically while giving my thigh another squeeze. I felt myself getting harder the more he touched me. Biting hard on my lip to stop any sound from escaping me, I felt Jasper's hand leave my thigh and I let out the breath I was holding. His hand gripped my crotch harshly and I managed to stifle the groan that rose from my chest. My hand went straight to his and I tried to pry it off of me but he wouldn't budge, instead he started rubbing me roughly. Gripping onto the table in front of me, I bit my lip hard to stop from making a sound. My head fell forward onto the table and my breathing was coming out ragged. The feel of his strong hand rubbing me was something I never thought I would experience. I was screaming at myself to make him stop, but I just couldn't, it felt too good.

I opened my eyes and watched as Jasper's hand worked me harshly under the table. Glancing over, I saw how hard he was through his jeans and I felt my dick twitch in response. I don't understand why it turned me on seeing him hard, but it did, a hell of a lot. Without realising what I was doing my hand reached out and grabbed his dick through his jeans. I heard him moan quietly and I took it as a sign of approval. I had never done anything like this before, my heart rate sped up as my hand matched Jasper's rubs to me. Risking a glance at his face, I saw Jasper's mouth hanging open slightly, his chest rising to match his ragged breaths. His eyes were closed and his head was hanging back. I wanted to kiss his neck so bad but I knew if I did the teacher would see. Feeling my orgasm growing closer, my hand sped up. I was trying so hard to hold in the moans that were threatening to escape.

"Cum for me beautiful," I heard Jasper whisper in my ear and I couldn't hold myself together any longer. My hand gripped Jasper tightly and I let out a loud moan as I released. I forgot where I was and who would be watching. Glancing over at Jasper I saw him hunched forward over his table breathing heavily. Realising then I was gripping his dick, I let go. Pushing my chair away from him.

_What the FUCK did I just do!_

"Cullen, are you listening to me?" I heard Mr Davies shout at me. I returned my attention to the front of the class. "Get out of my class. Both of you. NOW!"

I grabbed my bag and ran. It was all I could do. I wanted out of there and fast. I whispered an apology to the teacher before running out of the class, down the hall and out the main doors. I kept running until I got to the car park. I felt Jasper's grip on me again as he threw me against the wall.

"What the fuck, Edward?" Jasper shouted at me. I knew he was pissed at me, I could tell by the anger I saw in his eyes. I just stared at him, my mouth flailing but nothing was coming out.

"Edward, calm down!" Jasper's anger subsided and concern flashed over his face. His hands came up to my face and the heat that surged through me was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. It scared me. Everything that happened in the last few hours flashed through my head. The way I felt in the cafeteria, the way I felt when Jasper kissed me, the way it felt when he got me off and in turn what it felt like to touch him. All the emotions were running around in my head. I loved every moment I had had with Jasper today but it scared the shit out of me. It felt so good but so wrong all at once and I didn't know what to do. Why was I feeling this way about a guy? Why did Jasper have to be a guy?

My lips crashed against his. It was all I could do. I didn't know what I was doing but he relaxed me. He made me feel something I had never felt before in my life. Not with anyone. I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes for a few moments before closing mine. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself but I couldn't. My body was shaking and my emotions were running wild.

I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me as he held me. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I broke down. I gripped onto his shoulders as the tears flowed freely down my face. Jasper didn't say anything he just held me as I sobbed uncontrollably against him. He held me for I don't know how long. Long enough for my sobs to subside and the tears to cease flowing. He held me for as long as I needed the comfort. Pulling away from me, his hands came up to my face and wiped away the remaining tears that were sitting on my cheeks.

"Edward?" I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. "You're not gay are you?"

* * *

**A.N: Okay, hope you enjoyed it. xD **

**You all know what to do ;) *clicky clicky* Leave a girl some love? xD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Heyy Everyone.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Means alot to me guys, so keep it coming ;) Make a gal happy? haha**

**Wanna say a big thank you to my amazing beta dtav who seriously kicked ass with this chapter =] Appreciate all your hard work hon, thanks.**

**Wanna say another thank you to all the girls I've been WCing with... if it wasn't for you guys none of my writing would get done. **

**Really hope you enjoy, Edward and Jasper hi-jacked my brain through this chapter and took full control of what happened. Thought I'm sure you wont complain. ;)**

**Anyway I will stop here and let you guys read.**

**Love and Kisses.**

**Danni**

**xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

"Edward?" He looked up at me and all his confusion was emanating off him. "You're not gay are you?" I asked him. I knew how he felt. To not understand why he suddenly had feelings for another man. I knew that feeling all too well. All the confusion and denial drove me insane. It took me ages to finally accept that this was the way I was and that there was nothing wrong with having feelings for other men. My parents didn't agree when I told them, that's the main reason I found my own place. I knew exactly how Edward felt and I wasn't going to push him. I just wish I had known beforehand.

"I don't know." His eyes started to water again and I felt my heart sink slightly.

"Hey, Edward," I let out a sigh. "Look, I know how you feel. It's alright, you don't need to worry about anything." I gave him a small smile, the confusion still evident in his eyes.

"Edward, I didn't know. I honestly didn't, my head just ran away with me. When I see someone I like, I tend to not think, I just go for it. I see now I shouldn't have done that, I just assumed you were gay without finding out. I can't apologise to you enough and I would very much like it if we could at least stay friends?" I asked him and I saw a small smile spread over his face. I held my hand out and he took it in his, shaking it slowly.

"Don't worry about anything, okay?" He gave a slight nod of his head. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I gave him a small pat on the shoulder before turning and heading toward my bike. I couldn't believe my luck. Just when I found someone who I really, really liked, he had to be straight. I pulled my keys out my pocket. Just as I got to my bike I felt a hand grip onto my elbow.

"Jasper?" Edward whispered. I let out a sigh and turned around smiling, "Edward?"

"Um, could you.. Could you, maybe…" I looked at him expectantly as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Could you come over to mine just now, if you aren't busy. I… I would like to talk to you. About… some… things."

"Um, yeah. Sure." He nodded at me.

"Um, if you want to follow me in my car so you…"

"You live at the old McKendrie place. I know where it is Edward. I'll wait for you there." I said while climbing onto my bike and kicking it to life. Why the hell did I just agree to go to his place? I have no fucking idea! I guess I wanted to help him out in any way possible. I opted on riding without my helmet. The road to Edward's wasn't a dangerous one and I knew the road there like the back of my hand. Last year I helped old Mr. McKendrie with his house work when his wife took unwell. Yes, I can be a gentleman when I want to be.

The ride there was fast. Too fast. Driving up the road leading to Edward's house, I got off my bike before pushing it to the side of the big garage beside the house, out of habit. I sat against my bike as I waited for Edward, looking aimlessly at the building I had spent so much time in over the past few years. Mr McKendrie always treated me well. He was like the father I had always wanted. After his wife died, he moved back to Canada to be closer to his family. I don't know how long I stat there staring at the building but the heavy breathing in my ear and the arms snaking around my waist snapped me out of it. Looking down at the pale hands that were resting just above my belt I knew it was Edward. I hadn't even heard his car pull up beside me. He pressed his body lightly against mine and I felt his shaky lips touch the back of my neck softly. My head fell forward of it's own accord and my hands came up to rest on top of Edward's. Edward placed another kiss to the back of my neck, this time more confident in his actions. Leaning back against him I let out a sigh. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder, his head resting lightly in the crook of my neck. I don't know how long we sat there before he spoke, it could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but I felt content and I didn't want to move.

"I'm sorry Jasper." He whispered against my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek. Removing his hands from my waist, he walked around the bike to stand in front of me. Holding his hand out for me to take, I let out a sigh and accepted. His fingers linked with mine as we walked together up to his front door. Opening the door he pulled me inside, his hand never leaving mine. My whole arm felt like it was on fire and it was passing slowly through my body. Turning to face me, he pressed his body hard against mine as he reached around me to close the door. His eyes met mine in the process and I saw them darken a shade. I realised then for the first time that I was achingly hard and the pressure of his thigh pressing against me wasn't helping matters out any.

"Honey, is that you?" A voice called from somewhere in the house and Edward grew very nervous in a matter of seconds. Backing away from me he turned and started heading towards the stairs.

"It's me, mum," He shouted as he ushered for me to follow him.

"Edward? Why aren't you in school?" The voice called, coming closer.

"I got let out early, I'll be in my room." Edward tried to make a beeline up the stairs but his mum appeared from the kitchen and she stood staring at me. I knew what she was thinking because I could see the terror in her eyes. I realised Edward was already at the top of the stairs, meaning his mum only saw a complete stranger standing on her stairs. No wonder she looked terrified.

"Uh, forgive me. I am Jasper Whitlock, I go to school with Edward. You must be Mrs. Cullen?" I held my hand out while giving her a smile. She looked at me in awe before placing her hand tentatively in mine.

"Please, call me Esme. Are you a friend of Edward's?" She asked me, the look of surprise never fading from her face. I glanced up the stairs to see Edward grinning down at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Esme. Yes, Edward and I are friends. I met him yesterday at lunch." I told her and a big smile formed in her face.

"The pleasure is mine Jasper. You two boys have fun, now." I bit my lip to stop the laugh from leaving me. Oh god if only she knew what I wanted to do when we got to his room. Practically running up the stairs, I followed Edward down the long hall and into his bedroom. This room used to be the McKendrie's Library. All the tall shelves were still here and empty. I noticed Edward's room was practically bare apart from the shelves, desk and bed that furnished the room. Glancing around I saw a few boxes piled up in the corner of the room. Edward headed over and dumped his bag on his chair before taking his jacket off and hanging it over the back. It's the first time I had seen him take it off and oh how glad I was he did. He was wearing a ridiculously tight black t-shirt that hugged and clung to every muscle on his perfect body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Well, maybe not nothing.

"Edward, I thought you guys moved here a few weeks ago?" I asked him flicking the flap on one of the boxes.

"We did." He stated, confusion lacing his voice.

"Then why have you still got all your shit in boxes?" I asked him confused.

"I… I guess I haven't gotten around to unpacking." He said walking over to where I was standing. Edward seemed a lot more relaxed here than what he was at school. Everything from the way he spoke to the posture of his walk showed that. He grabbed the box on top and walked across the room, throwing it down on the bed. He started pulling out books and putting them up on the tall shelves. Glancing down at the boxes I saw most of the ones that were slightly open were full of books.

"You like reading." I stated picking up another box and walking over to Edward. Placing the box down next to his, I helped him by starting to stack the books on the shelves.

"I do. Very much." He nodded.

"You know, I was only asking why you hadn't unpacked. I didn't mean you had to do it. I was just curious is all." I told him and he shrugged slightly.

"I guess I've been putting it off since we got here. It's about time I made this place my home, since we are going to be staying here for a while." His tone was apathetic as he pulled the last book out of the box. Breaking down the box he placed it by the door while he went to get another one.

"Why?" I asked him as he came back over to me. Edward looked at me confused, cocking his eyebrow. God he looked so damn cute when he did that.

"I mean, why did you put it off? Do you move around a lot?" I asked him curiously. He let out a long sigh before running a hand through his hair. I noticed he did this a lot if he felt embarrassed, uncomfortable or stressed.

"Well my p…"

"Hello boys, hope I'm not interrupting. I thought you might be hungry." Esme cut in while entering the room with two glasses of juice and a plate of biscuits. I smiled widely at her.

"Thank you." I told her before continuing to fill the shelves with books.

"Oh, Edward. You're unpacking." The shock was clear in her voice but you could tell she was ecstatic.

"Yeah." He stated coolly before returning his attention to the box in front of him.

"Well, I'll leave you two boys to it. If you need anything, sweeties, just give me a shout." Esme said while closing the door behind her.

"Your mum's cute." I stated and Edward looked at me, grimacing slightly.

"Ew!" He stated disgustedly and I let out a bellow of a laugh.

"Not like that you goof! I meant she is sweet!" I said slapping him on the arm slightly before breaking up the box I was emptying and placing it by Edward's. Grabbing another off the floor I noticed Edward had gone through three boxes in the time it took me to empty one. I guess me studying every book I pulled out wouldn't be getting us anywhere fast. He had an impressive collection and there were quite a few I spotted that I was dying to read.

"Yeah, Esme's nice."

"Esme?" I asked him confused. Okay, he just called his mother by her first name. If I had done that in my house my mum would have belted me over the head and sent me to my room.

"Yeah." He let out a sigh before moving the boxes off his bed and sitting down cross legged, leaning his back against the headboard. Motioning for me to sit, I mirrored his position on the bed.

"Jasper. Esme isn't really my mum, Carlisle isn't really my dad and Alice is no relation to any of us either. We are both foster kids." His eyes were focused on his hands as he spoke to me. "My parents died a few years ago and Carlisle and Esme adopted me just before we moved to Alaska. Alice had already been in the family since she was eight so she has gotten used it. I'm still trying to adjust." He looked up at me then and I nodded at him. No wonder he was so freaked at me. He is already dealing with so much.

"So that's why you hadn't unpacked?" He nodded in response. "Is that why you were sitting alone at lunch?" He nodded again. "Did you have any friends in Alaska?" He shook his head. "So, I'm the first real person you have spoken to?" He nodded his head. "What about before?" He looked at me confused.

"Before?"

"Before… you moved to Alaska? Did you have any friends?" He nodded his head slightly and let out a sigh.

"One." I was gobsmacked. In all his life Edward had only one friend. I knew now why he was shy, no one ever gave the guy a chance. I mean, I've only known him for one day and he has sat and told me all this. I crawled over to sit next to him. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I pulled him to me, hugging him close. His head fell against my chest and my fingers ran lightly through his hair.

"Well, you have me. And unfortunately for you, I'm not going anywhere." I told him and he laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked me, turning his head so his chin was resting on my chest and his eyes locking on mine.

"Anything." I answered with a smile.

"How did you know? That you were gay, I mean." The curiosity was clear in his voice.

"Well, dunno really. I was thirteen when I first started thinking about guys in that way. Thought there was something wrong with me." I laughed at the memories of how stupid and naive I was back then. "I was fifteen before I accepted it and came out to all my friends. I lost quite a few but most of them were supportive. Came out to my parents when I was sixteen and they told me to get the fuck out of their house."

"Where did you go?" Edward asked me, his face screwing up slightly.

"Stayed with Emmett and his family. His parents were real nice to me, real supportive. They kept me until I found a place. Emmett moved in with me earlier this year, was expecting it for a long time. Even before he moved in he stayed at mine more than he stayed at home." We both laughed.

"Do you ever see your parents?" Edward asked me, the smile fading on his face.

"No. I run into my ma sometimes in the shops and she stops to talk to me, ask me how I'm doing. But God forbid if my da found out." I smiled at him softly and his hand came up to brush the hair out of my face.

"Edward, I'm not going to push you, okay? Think about how you feel. I will understand if you just want us to be friends." He shook his head at me.

"No, I know what I want. I'm just a little scared." He admitted and his hand fell from my face.

"That's understandable. Have you ever had any feelings for guys before? Yano, found anyone attractive?" I asked him curiously and he nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah. I did. Watching TV, flipping through magazines. It would always be a guy that would catch my eye. Guess I've been living in denial." He admitted to me, his eyes still focused on mine. I nodded, giving him a smile. Smiling back Edward sat up, his eyes focused on my lips. I saw his tongue dart out and wet his lip slightly before disappearing back into his mouth. His eyes darkened a shade and I knew then he wanted to kiss me. I fought the urge to close the distance, this had to be his decision. I told him I wasn't going to push him so this had to be his move, not mine.

Edward's hand came up and threaded into the hair at the back of my neck. Pulling my head to him, he placed an open mouthed kiss to my lips. Leaning back slightly, I felt his hot breath lap against my lips. His breathing was coming out hard and I knew he wanted more. Since he made the first move I decided that was enough of a hint. I crashed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his waist as I pulled him on top of me. He forced his tongue into my mouth as he kneeled between my legs, his hands massaging up my outer thighs before he grabbed my hips, pulling me further down the bed so I could lay back.

My hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him down to me. His hard body pressed firmly against mine as our tongues fought for dominance. Edward ground his hips down into mine and I could feel his arousal press hard against my own. We both let out a moan at the sudden friction and I desperately wanted more. Letting my hands travel lightly down his back and down to his pert ass, I gripped it firmly and pulled his hips to mine again. His lips left mine as a loud moan escaped his mouth. A groan escaped me at how beautiful his face was just then. His lips crashed against mine again as his hips kept moving against mine. The friction was wonderful for my ever growing need for a release, but was becoming unbearable for my self-control. The more noises and faces he made the more I wanted to fuck him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him to me harder each time our hips met. My hands sneakily travelled up under his shirt and ran down all the muscles on his back. Fuck was he hot. They then travelled around to his front where I dragged them over his abs. It took all I had not to shoot my load right then. My hands continued to travel up his back and Edward broke the kiss as he ripped the shirt over his head and threw it across the room. His lips crashed back against mine and his hips continued to grind down into mine.

His hands came up and started unbuttoning my shirt. His lips left mine and I groaned at the loss but they were quickly attached to me again as he kissed a trail down my jaw and neck. I moaned as he nibbled lightly at my collarbone. He continued to lay open mouthed kisses all down my body and my eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his cold lips against my skin. His lips found mine again as he kissed me hard. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and I tugged on it hard causing Edward to growl into my mouth.  
_  
He fucking growled!_

Fuck me!  
  
I felt his hands stumble as he tried to find my belt buckle. His fingers were rushed as he tried to undo my belt but he eventually got it.  
_  
Jasper! Too fast!_

Edward made fast work of my button and zip, his hands shaking slightly as he pushed my jeans down my hips slightly. His hand palmed my now rock hard dick through my boxers and my head fell back, a moan dropping from my lips.

"Edward, I think you might of forgot something at scho…" Edward stopped his motions, his eyes wide and staring right into mine. I saw fear and panic flash over his face and I was pretty sure my face wasn't helping him out much. "ol, like m…SHIT! SORRY!" I heard Alice say as she realised what she had just walked in on. I heard the door slam closed as she left.

"Fuck!" Edward whispered.

"Edward, it's okay." I reassured him, placing my hands on his face. He nodded slightly but his eyes were still wide open and I could see the terror behind them. I re-did my jeans and started working on the buttons of my shirt as Edward found his shirt and pulled it back on.

"I think… I think I should probably…" I started as I walked over to Edward.

"Yeah." Edward nodded slightly. Walking over to him I pulled him to me in a hug.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry babe." He pulled away from me and gave me a tentative kiss.

"I'll walk you to the door." Edward whispered as he made his way to his bedroom door.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" Alice said as soon as he walked into the hall.

"Don't worry about it Ally," He said. I followed him out into the hall, giving Alice a small smile as I passed her, her eyes almost bugging out of her head and a small 'o' appeared on her mouth. I caught her looking into Edward's bedroom before rushing off down the hall, her eyes still wide.

_Told you, you should have stopped!_

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him as I stepped out of the house and he nodded in reply. Smiling at him I looked around the inside of the house before giving him a soft, loving kiss.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be okay." I whispered to him before placing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you in school." I shouted over my shoulder as I made my way to my bike.

Pulling on my helmet I started the bike. Edward was still at the door as I passed and I gave him a small wave. I slowed as I passed a black BMW on my way down the road leading to the Cullen's. Fuck, a Volvo, a BMW and don't think I missed that Porche parked in the garage. Where the hell did these people come from? 


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey everyone. Firstly, I want to appologise for not updating in so long. My internet was off for a few days and this chapter really kicked my ass. I wanted to get it done sooner but I didn't know what was going into this chapter and how to fill it out and what-not. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long, but it is here now. **

**I want to say a big thank you to my wonderful beta dtav who done an amazing job on this chapter, even though she was swamped with work. Thank you so much hon, I really appreciate your hard work.**

**Anyways, I will shut up now and let you read the chapter. **

**Send me some love. ;) haha.**

**Love and Kisses.**

**Danni**

**xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Closing the front door I took a deep breath while resting my forehead against the wood. I didn't want to face Alice and her knowing ways. She had a crush on Jasper, and she walked in on me with said person in a very compromising position. I knew she was never going to forgive me for this. I should have known better than to start anything with Jasper. I turned to walk away and the front door flew open, smacking against my arm. Rubbing my arm slightly, I looked at Carlisle who was now fully in the house.

"Edward! I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were standing so close to the door." He came over to me, rubbing my shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." I mumbled and he looked at me questioningly before nodding. Yeah I'm full of shocks today. I called Esme Mum and now I'm calling you Dad… I'm in a good mood. Leave me be.

"ALICE!" Carlisle shouted as I made my way for the stairs. I was almost at the top when Alice appeared, the smile fading from her face as she saw me.

"Yes?" She asked Carlisle.

"Why did I just see a young man driving out of here on a motorbike?" He asked her incredulously. "Please tell me your boyfriend doesn't drive a motorcycle?" Carlisle pleaded with her.

"Oh! No, Jasper isn't my boyfriend. Is he, Edward?" Alice turned to me, her eyes narrowed.

"Edward?" I heard Esme from the bottom of the stairs. I turned to my parents but my eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"I… I… Jaa… Jasper.." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Jasper and I… are…"

"Edward found a friend." Alice interjected, and my eyes shot to her. She gave me a small smile before continuing, an apology clear in her eyes. "Jasper. Edward met him yesterday in school and they got to talking. He is a really nice guy Dad." Carlisle and Esme looked at me questioningly.

"Edward? Is Jasper your friend?" Carlisle asked me. The tone of his voice showing that he wasn't sure if he believed us or not.

"Yes. I met him yesterday at lunch and he came over for a while. Helped me unpack." I smiled down at them.

"I took them up cookies and they were almost finished." Esme said, giving me a small wink before making her way over to Carlisle.

"Okay, I would like to meet him Edward." Carlisle said giving me a small smile. With a nod I turned towards my room, Alice following quietly behind.

"You didn't have to do that." I said while stopping at my bedroom door.

"I know I didn't. Edward, I'm sorry. I wanted to see you suffer because of my own selfish reasons. Yeah, I have a crush on Jasper, but he is gay. There is nothing I can do about that. I will get over it. I'm sorry for almost landing you in it." Alice told me, giving me a tight hug.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk Edward. Always remember that." Alice whispered in my ear before letting me go.

"Thank you." I told her before turning to walk into my room.

"Nah, ah. You are so not getting off that easy." Alice followed me into my room.

"What do you mean?" I was really quite confused as to why Alice had not only followed me into my room, but closed the door behind her and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, you left me waiting around after school for half an hour before I saw your car wasn't there. You wouldn't answer your phone and I had to walk home in the pouring rain! The least you deserve to give me is the details!" Alice was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Ohh, I am so not going there with you Alice. Get out my room." I laughed while making my way to my desk and turning on my laptop.

"Ohh yes, Edward Cullen, you are. Don't make me hurt you! I want details and I want them now!" Alice threatened. I huffed slightly before turning around.

"What exactly are you wanting to know?" I asked her.

"Well… we can start with how good a kisser he is. Then we can move to the area where your hand was… spill is he big or tiny?" Alice bounced and I couldn't help but laugh at her. Throwing my hoody at her face I turned back to my laptop and started typing.

Before I knew what was happening, Alice launched herself at me. Tackling me to the ground she sat on my back.

"Right Edward. Let's get one thing straight right now. You hit me with the horrible hoody one more time… I will hurt you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and no matter what way you pick, you will not be allowed off this floor until you tell me every detail." Alice said while pushing me further to the ground.

"You know for a midget you're bloody strong!" She pinged my ear and I groaned in defeat. "Okay, okay! If I promise to tell you everything will you at least let me up off the floor?"

"Pinkie swear?" She asked me, waving her pinkie in front of my face.

"Pinkie swear!" I said wrapping my pinkie round hers. I know it was stupid, but it was an agreement me and Alice had. If we pinkie swore, we could never break it. Yes we are childish, but it's one thing we will never grow out of.

* * *

Driving to school, I was overly cheery. I wanted to see Jasper so bad.

"Will you calm down? You are almost making me a morning person!" Alice said from the passenger seat.

"Alice, you are a morning person! You should be happy I'm cheery instead of my usual doom and gloom." I pointed out to her and she shrugged.

Pulling into the car park I glanced around and couldn't see Jasper's motorbike anywhere. Feeling my good mood slip away I couldn't help but think I was the reason for him not being here. Had I scared him off yesterday? I mean, he did leave pretty fast after Alice walked in. My stomach dropped as these thoughts ran through my head. Alice placed her hand on my knee.

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said giving her a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked me sceptically and I nodded while shutting off the engine. "Edward, talk to me. What is wrong?" She sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

"It's just," I stopped as I peered around the car park again. "I think I might have scared Jasper off last night. I don't see him in yet and we are already late. He is normally here before I am."

"Geez, Edward. He is probably late or has a… dentist appointment or something stupid like that. Don't worry." Alice reassured me before opening her door and climbing out the car. Letting out a sigh I followed her out. We walked in silence up to the building and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I'll see you at lunch." She shouted over her shoulder as she made her may into her building. Arriving late at my class, my teacher was already pissed, so when I told him I had forgotten my textbook, he was seriously pissed. He made me share with this really lanky kid who had a major case of body odor. Oh how I couldn't wait for this day to be done. It felt so long knowing I wouldn't see Jasper.

Lunch couldn't come around fast enough for me. As the bell rang I stood and practically ran for the door. Today had not been a good day so far and I really just needed to sit and relax. As I rushed out of the classroom I walked right into a student. Looking up I saw a small smile tug at the side of Jasper's lips as he tried hard not to laugh at me, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"You in a rush?" He asked me jokingly and I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I laughed nervously while stepping away from him.

"I just wanted to ask what you were doing for lunch?" He smiled.

"Café," I pointed towards the main doors.

"So, nothing then?" He asked me dubiously.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously. "Well, I told Alice I would see her…"

"So, she left you on the first day. Would you leave her now?" He asked me, his confidence shone through as several students stared at us. Due to the close proximity and the hushed voices we were speaking in, they probably thought we were about to fight.

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Bunk off last period, come to mine. I promise I will get you back here before your sister gets out of school so you won't get into trouble again." He smirked at me.

"I… I don't… know." I stuttered as he took a step closer to me. The whispers of the students around us increased as he walked me back into the wall. Placing his hands at either side of my body blocking me in, his face came within inches of mine.

"Come on, Edward." Jasper pleaded with me in a whisper, his breath fanning over my face. Staring into his eyes I saw the mischief dancing around. The small crowd that had gathered at the end of the corridor mumbled with anticipation as they thought a fight was definitely going to happen, feeding Jasper's confidence. A smile spread over his face as he could read the worry and panic on my face. His hand came up to play with the few strands of hair that fell against my forehead.

"Forget about them," he whispered while nodding down the corridor. Glancing down I saw the crowd of students, the same confused look on all their face. "It's just you and I. Calm down, okay?" His finger brushed lightly over my cheek. Jasper's eyes stared into mine as his finger continued to brush aimlessly over my cheek. I relaxed as the murmurs of the students quieted.

"Can I kiss you?" Jasper asked. I could see the expectation in his eyes. He knew he was pushing me but asked anyway. I could see the regret flash over his face after the words left his lips. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, holding it for a few seconds before blowing it out. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but all the eyes laying heavily on us were hard to ignore. Was I ready to be out in the open? For everyone in school to know that I was Jasper's… well I don't really know what I am with Jasper. Opening my eyes I nodded my approval and Jasper's eyes widened at me.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief and I nodded again adding a small grin. I felt the heat creeping up my cheeks as a goofy ass grin spread across Jasper's face. Taking a step closer to me, Jasper's hands came to rest on my hips. His body brushing lightly against mine as his eyes stared into my own. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed and his head tilted to the side. His lips were parted slightly as they met mine gently.

My heartbeat accelerated as his lips moved against mine. Hearing the whispers start up again from the students, I could feel the heavy stares on us and it was making my stomach turn as my nerves came to the forefront of my mind. Pulling away from me slightly, Jasper's hands came up to rest on the side of my face.

"Calm down Edward. Nothing's going to happen." Jasper whispered reassuringly against my lips before kissing me again. I started to relax as the corridor quieted. My hands came up and gripped Jasper's hair, pulling his face closer to mine. My tongue brushed across his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth. His tongue met mine and they instantly started a battle for dominance. Moaning into the kiss, Jasper gripped my hip and pinned me roughly against the wall, his body crashing against mine. I felt his hard dick press against my own and my hips bucked into his unintentionally, causing Jasper's head to fly back and a loud moan echoed round the now emptied corridor. When Jasper's head came back up, his eyes stared into mine, darkening as lust took him over.

"Come back to mine?" Jasper's voice came out husky and thick. I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down the corridor behind him. He continued to pull me through the car park and out the main gate.

"Did you walk here?" I asked him curiously.

"Hells no! But I didn't show up to school today. If the principal saw my bike in the car park he would know I was in. If he knew I was in, he would hunt me down." Jasper explained while I matched his quick steps up the street.

"Why didn't you come in today?" I was curious and I could tell he didn't want to answer my question.

"I just had some things to sort out. I will be in tomorrow, I promise." Turning around the corner, I saw Jasper's bike parked a few feet away from us. Jasper stopped abruptly, pulling me tightly against him as his lips crashed onto mine roughly. My hands came up to grip on his neck and a moan left his lips as he pulled away from me.

"God, you don't know how much I love tasting you." He whispered against my lips before kissing me gently. His hand came up to run through my hair once before cupping the side of my face, his fingers brushing lightly across my cheek.

"Edward, can I ask you something? I will understand if you say no." Jasper's voice was laced with worry and doubt which in turn made me worry.

"Of course." I told him dubiously as his eyes stared intently into mine.

"I would… really like it if you would consider… um…. Would you… um…" Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and let it out. Opening his eyes he stared into mine again. "Fuck it! I really like you! Wanna be my boyfriend?" His question took me off guard and I couldn't help the chuckle that left my mouth.

"Um…" Jasper let out a sigh before taking a step away from me his cheeks turning slightly red. "You just had to say no. You didn't have to laugh at me." He said before turning around and walking towards his motorbike, his hand coming up to run through his hair, tugging the back of it hard. Running up behind him I grabbed his elbow.

"Jasper, I didn't mean that. I just… When I get nervous or get caught off guard my immediate reaction is to laugh. I wasn't laughing at you I promise." I explained to him but he didn't look convinced.

"I'll see you around Edward." He said before turning to walk away from me again. I grabbed his arm and he turned to me, "Will you stop doing th…"

My lips crashed onto his, my grip loosening on his elbow as my other hand came up to rest on the side of his face. He stayed frozen as my lips moved against his. There is no way I was giving up now. My hand left his elbow to wrap around his waist. Pulling him against me hard I saw his eyes flutter closed slightly. Giving up as Jasper's lips were still unresponsive, mine move down to trail open mouthed kisses along his jaw. His eyes clamped closed as his head fell back, giving me room to kiss down along his neck. His breaths came out short as I felt him twitch and grow hard against my leg. My grip tightened around his waist, pulling him closer to me as quiet moan left his lips. Suddenly his hand came up to grip in my hair while the other pushed at my chest. He pried me off of him and I gave up and took a step back.

"Jasper, I am sor…"

"Edward. Answer the question. Properly." He cut me off.

"Yes." I answered him and took a step towards him but he matched mine back.

"Are you sure?" He strained.

"Yes. Jasper, I would want nothing more than to be your boyfriend. You make me happy. Fuck, I was actually upset when I saw you weren't in school this morning." I blurted out my confession before I knew what I was saying and I felt the heat creep up on my cheeks.

"Really?" Jasper asked me amused and I nodded. A goofy ass grin spread across his face as he grabbed my hand. "Come on." Dragging me to his bike he threw me his helmet. "Put that on." He told me while climbing on the bike and starting it.

"What about you?" I asked him and he looked at me dubiously.

"Edward, just put the damn helmet on and get on the bike before I do things to you right here that I would for sure be arrested for." Jasper told me with a sexy wink and a smile. I shook my head at him while putting the helmet on and climbing on the back of the bike.

"Hold on tight Darlin." He drawled to me as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and he started off slowly down the street. I had only been on a motorbike once in my life and I had been the one driving it. I didn't mind speed and I could tell Jasper was going slow for my benefit. It wasn't long before Jasper stopped the bike in front of a block of flats. I reluctantly let him go before climbing off the bike and removing the helmet, running my hand through my hair slightly trying to fix it.

"Edward, ain't nothing gonna fix that hair." Jasper laughed at my attempt while shutting off the bike. I laughed along with him while placing my hand at the back of his neck, my fingers playing lightly with the hair there while pulling his face to mine placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"When you take me back to school later, drive faster." I whispered in his ear before pulling away and giving him a wink. I saw a smile spread across his face as I turned to look at the block in front of us.

"What ones yours?" I asked him.

"Top right." He answered while climbing off the bike and walking to the door. His fingers laced with mine as he pulled me in the doors and up the stairs. We were both quiet as we made our way to Jasper's home. His hand only left mine when we got to his front door, his fingers fumbling as he tried to find his key.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I placed soft kisses on the back of his neck while pressing my still hard dick into his ass. A groan left him as he opened the door. I walked him forward into the flat, my lips still placing soft kisses along his neck. My tongue dipped into the hollow behind his ear. Jasper groaned again, pressing his body back into mine.

Gripping my arms tightly, he pried them away and turned to face me. Kicking the door closed behind me, his body pushed mine hard against the wood. Pinning my hands beside my head he ground his hips roughly against mine. A growl ripped through my chest as my head fell back against the door.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me do you?" Jasper whispered against my neck before his tongue darted out and licked a trail up to my jaw where he nipped lightly at the skin. His hands ran over my chest and up to my hair, pulling my head to the side so he could get better access. My breathing was coming out ragged as I bucked my hips forward into his causing him to bite harder into the skin at my jaw. It hurt like hell but it turned me on even more.

My hands gripped onto his hips harshly and I pushed him back into the wall beside us. My body crashed hard against his as my tongue licked around the shell of his ear. Sucking his earlobe into my mouth, I sucked on it lightly before grazing my teeth over it, causing Jasper's head to fall back against the wall.

"What am I doing to you Jazz?" I whispered into his ear before placing kisses along his jaw and neck, nibbling lightly at his chin. His breathing was coming out hard and uneven as his hips ground forward into mine again. Small moans left his lips when I nibbled and sucked on certain areas of his neck.

"Edward." Jasper's tone was demanding but I ignored him.A moan left his lips as I kissed the hollow of his neck.

"Edward, darlin. I don't think we shou… FUCK!" He moaned loudly as I bit down hard onto his neck, sucking the skin into my mouth as his hips bucked forward into mine uncontrollably. His hand gripped tightly in my hair as he growled loudly. His breathing came out ragged and hard as I continued to suck and bite at his neck.

Gripping the hem of his shirt, my lips left his neck so I could pull it off over his head. I let it drop to the floor beside us. His eyes bore into mine and I saw that they had darkened drastically. My eyes fell to the dark mark I had left on his neck before dropping slowly over his body. He truly was beautiful. His sun kissed skin and those well defined muscles left my mouth watering. My hands came up to run over his abs once again, his eyes still focused intently on my face, taking in every reaction I had. Swallowing hard I leaned forward placing a soft kiss to his collar bone. I heard Jasper let out a sigh as I kissed him again. I licked a trail across to the hollow at the bottom of his throat. Trailing soft kisses down his chest, I let my hands run lightly down his arms feeling the rising goose bumps on his forearms. My hands gripped onto his and I brought them up to rest on my chest. Taking the hint, his fingers worked slowly on the buttons of my shirt.

Kissing along his chest, I placed an open mouthed kiss over his right nipple. His chest rose into my mouth as my tongue teased it lightly causing it to harden instantly. I licked a trail over to his other nipple, sucking it hard into my mouth.

"Fuck Edward!" He moaned out lightly while his fingers stumbled with the buttons on my shirt. He let out a frustrated groan before grabbing my shirt and ripping it open. The buttons fells to the ground and I stared wide eyed at my new shirt. I let out a small laugh as Jasper bit on his bottom lip. Disbelief flashed over his face before his mouth fell open slightly. Pushing the shirt off my shoulders, it fell to the ground while his hands ran lazily down my arms.

"Fuck! You're beautiful!" He whispered before looking me in the eyes. He shook his head slightly before looking away. I knew what he was going to say and I wasn't going to let him put a stop to this. My hands came up and rested on the side of his face, pulling it round so I could look him in the eyes.

"Please, Jasper. Let me do this for you?" I asked him and before he could respond my mouth was back on his. His lips moved hesitantly against mine at first before he relaxed, his tongue brushing over my lips begging for entrance which I offered while hungrily pulling his body back against mine. Pulling him away from the wall, I walked him backward further into his flat. Since I had no idea where I was going, I opted to head for the living area. As soon as we passed a hallway Jasper changed direction, pulling me with him.

Coming to the end of the hallway, his hand stumbled with the doorknob as his lips refused to leave mine. Finally getting the door open, he pulled me inside, closing and locking the door behind us. He turned around, his lips crashing onto mine again as he walked me backwards. Laying on the bed, I pulled his neck so he would follow me down. Jasper's lips left mine as he lay down next to me. His forehead rested against mine as his breathing came out heavy. I let my hands run down his body lightly, letting my fingertips worship all his muscles.

"Edward?" Jasper whispered as he pulled back and looked in my eyes.

"Yes?" I gave him a small smile.

"Could we… not?" Jasper asked me hesitantly.

"Not what?" I felt the disappointment wash over me. Did he not want me to touch him? Had I done something wrong? Had he changed his mind about me? All these questions and more floated around in my head and my stomach fell. As if reading my mind Jasper's hand came to rest on my side, his fingers brushing aimlessly over my skin.

"Edward, I do want this. God, you don't know how bad I want this. It's just, I really like you and I want to do this right. There is no rush." Jasper explained to me and I nodded, unsure whetherto believe him or not.

"Believe me, Edward. I want you so bad it hurts but I just don't want to be who I used to be. I want to be with you and I want to do this right." He said laying back and pulling me to him. Resting my head on his chest, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I soon relaxed into Jasper's embrace. He had no reason to lie to me and the way his lips brushed lightly in my hair helped me relax. I felt content. I don't know how long we lay there in each others arms and I was close to sleep when I heard the front door open.

"Jazz?" I heard Emmett's voice boom around the house.

"Yeah?" Jasper shouted but didn't move.

"You busy?" Emmett shouted again.

"No." Jasper shouted back.

"Cool. Where the fuck are you and why are there shirts on the floor?" Emmett's voice boomed down the hallway.

"I am in my room and I am laying in bed with a topless beauty!" Jasper replied and I couldn't help but laugh. I froze slightly as I heard the doorknob rattle.

"Why's your door locked if your not up to something?" Emmett asked him through the door sceptically. He let out a sigh and he stood from the bed and motioned for me to follow. Following him to the door, he pulled me to him, his lips crushing against mine. Pulling away he whispered sorry before unlocking the door and pulling me out.

"Oh!" Emmett said, his jaw hung loose for a second as his eyes focused on me before a mischievous smile spread over his face.

"Edward! How you doing my man?" He said cheerily while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't start Emmett!" Jasper snapped at him while pushing his arm off my shoulder.

"What?" Emmett whined slightly.

"Just. Don't!" Jasper's voice was serious and I could see the warning written all over his face as he stared at Emmett. What the hell was going on? Why was he acting like that when Emmett only asked me how I was? What does he mean by 'Don't start'? Don't start what?

"Fine!" Emmett huffed before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway mumbling to himself.

"Babe, go put your shirt on. I'll be out in a second okay?" Jasper whispered to me before disappearing into the bathroom. I walked into the living area and picked Jasper's shirt off the floor along with my own.

I pulled the shirt over my shoulders, Alice was going to kill me. She loved this shirt and now it only had two buttons left on it. I didn't even want to think about how she would react when she saw it.

I walked around the living area, looking at all the belongings that cluttered the tiny space. Red carpets, cream leather sofa and a 52" plasma TV sat in the corner. A small dining table that was cluttered with magazines and other sheets of paper and a fireplace with two pictures on either end. That was all that was in the tidy space. Tidy? For two teenage guys, the flat was unusually clean. Normally teenage guys were as messy as a pig in shit.

I walked over to the table and looked at the few magazines. Nothing interesting there, sports probably Emmett's. That might be totally stereotypical but the guy was huge, it was obvious he was a fitness freak. Seeing a poster I walked over to the other side of the table. Posters and concert tickets. Lots of concert tickets. There were at least 300 tickets here. I looked through the posters. None of the bands were ones I had heard of.I felt Jasper's arms snake around my waist.

"Wanna come?" Jasper whispered into my ear as he hugged me close, his nose brushing lightly over my shoulder.

"Where?" I asked him confused.

"My gig." Jasper said.

"This is your band?" I asked him and he nodded his head before resting his chin on my shoulder. One of his hands left my waist and he reached around me. Picking up a ticket he folded it in half and pushed it into my pocket.

"Think about it at least." He said before placing a kiss on my shoulder and walking away from me. Think about it? What was there to think about? Of course I was going. Looking at the date on the poster, I couldn't help but smile. This Saturday. Perfect.


End file.
